Oči a slzy
by Misako-san
Summary: Motá se mu hlava. Opojený dívčinou sladkou vůní a omámený ztrátou krve se sesune zpět na zem. V bezvědomí...


Jasné sluníčko objímá paprsky krajinu hrající všemi letními barvami

Jasné sluníčko objímá paprsky krajinu hrající všemi letními barvami. Ptáčci lehounce proplouvají mezi malými vatovými beránky na jinak neposkvrněné obloze. Nádherný den…

Bohužel ne pro každého.

V měkké zelené trávě, pod rozkvetlou sakurou sedí schoulená dívka. Křehkýma ručkama si objímá kolena, na nichž má opřenou hlavu. Větřík si pohrává s jejími temnými vlasy a suší slzy kanoucí z perlově zbarvených očí. Malé třpytící se diamanty spadají na tmavé kalhoty…

Strach… Obavy… Nejistota… To vše prozrazují oči. Všechny tyto pocity vyplouvají na povrch v podobě nezadržitelných vzlyků a třesoucího se těla…

Lehce se dotkne nadloktí pravé ruky. Sykne bolestí… Malé červené flíčky na jasně bílých obvazech dokazují přítomnost zranění …

_Kunai prořezávající si svou cest__u vzduchem…_

_Varovný výkřik… _

_Posměšný smích…_

_Krev… Krev vytrysklá z hluboké rány, teď vsakující se do kabátu…_

_Chlapec klátící se k zemi…_

_Zahalený shinobi připravující se na další útok..._

_Přibíhající vyděšená dívka…_

Bolestný výraz najednou vytane na dívčině tváři a slzy ji smáčí…

Dívka přiběhne ke svému zraněnému kamarádovi a podpírá ho. Zděšeně hledí na kunai trčící z jeho těla v místech kde je srdce.

_Shinobi vrhá další kunai a s pobaveným výrazem sleduje dívčinu reakci._

_Rychle opírá svého přítele a spolubojovníka o strom a sama se staví do cesty letící zbrani.Prudká bolest proletí jejím tělem. To se jí kunai zabodl do pravého nadloktí. Nevšímá si bolesti a vrhá kunai zpět na shinobiho._

_Ten zaskočen její reakcí získává hluboké zranění v břiše._

_,Stejně oba zemřete." sykne nenávistně a mizí v lese. _

_Dívka vytahuje kunai se své ruky a odhazuje ho. Rychle přiklekne ke zraněnému chlapci. Ten je opřený se zavřenýma očima o kmen stromu, ztěžka dýchá. Krev pomalu stihla zbarvit velkou část jeho kabátu. Vystrašená dívka mu pomaličku vytáhne kunai z hrudi a začne si zranění prohlížet.Přiloží na ně ruce a zbytek své chakry soustředí na léčení.Chlapcova ruka jí stiskne zápěstí. Zmatený pohled._

_,N-nedělej… to…" slabý hlas vycházející z chlapcových úst._

_,Proč ne?" _

_,Jsi…s-sama… zra-zraněná…" Pravda. Dívka si až teprve teď uvědomuje vlastní zranění – kromě pravého nadloktí má hluboké šrámy na nohou a proražený levý bok. Zamítavě zavrtí hlavou, v očích se objeví první slzy._

_,A-Ale ty můžeš zemřít!" protestuje zoufale, slzy tekoucí po její znavené tváří._

_,J-jsem rád… že jsem… tě… mohl… ochránit…" _

_,Ano, a-ale co je mi to platné, pokud… pokud zemřeš?!" zoufalé vzlyky se derou z dívčina hrdla sevřeného strachem.Chlapec otevře hnědé oči a věnuje jí smutný a zároveň šťastný pohled._

_,Neplač… Hinato…" Nerad jí vidí plakat. Vždy mu to drásalo srdce a ani teď to není jiné. Obzvláště když on sám je důvodem jejího zármutku. Jeho pohled byl totiž mimo jiné i milující._

_,J-já tě nenechám zemřít, Kiba-kun!" vykřikne dívka odhodlaně, setře slzy z tváří a dá se do léčení. Kdyby alespoň mohla zastavit to krvácení… Snaží se i přesto, že není šance. Určitě to zasáhlo srdce a to nedokáže spravit…_

_,Šetři síly… S-sama víš, ž-že j-je to… beznadějné…" Zesláblou rukou uchopí její bradu a donutí jí dívat se mu do očí. Lehce se na ní usměje a oba dva se začervenají._

_,H-Hinato… P-Pro mě je… nejdůležitější… to… ž-že jsi… v pořádku… J-já…" váhá, tváře zalité horkou červení. _

_Pohledem ho pobízí k pokračování. _

_Druhou rukou jí setře z tváří horké slzy smutku. Zhluboka se nadechne, což mu způsobí ještě větší bolest. Sykne bolestí. Dívka ho chytá zkřehlými prsty a povzbudivě mu stiskne ruku. Úsměv._

_,Hinato… T-ty jsi v p-pořádku…T-to m-mi stačí… Ne-nepřežil b-bych kdybych… tě ne-nebyl schopen z-zach-zachránit…N-neodpustil b-bych si to… nikdy… P-proto m-mi slib… že n-na s-sebe budeš dá-dávat pozor… Prosím…" Dívka mu zmateně hledí do očí a v hlavě si urovnává to co právě slyšela._

_,H-Hodně jsi mě… změ-změnila… V… v lepšího č-člověka… T-ty m-máš tu sílu… Mě-měnit lidi oko-okolo sebe… N-Nemysli si… že jsi… slabá… ne-nejsi… m-máš víc sí-síly než s-spousta… lidí okolo… Psychická síla… Sílu v srdci… T-ten d-druh síly má-máš… A t-to m-má málokdo… V-vždycky j-jsem t-to na t-tobě obdivoval… Z-z nějakého dů-důvodu mi t-to… u-učarovalo…"_

_Nedokáže se mu dále dívat do očí. Do těch upřímných očí člověka, který jí právě řekl co si o ní myslí. To že si o ní myslí, že je silná, že mu učarovala.. Neví co mu na to má říct. Neví jak má reagovat. Neví nic. Strnule sedí na místě. Normálně sněhově bílá tvář je zahalena v hávu karmínové červeně. Jeho oči ji stále propalují jako lasery. _

_Pousměje se nad jejím studem. Rozesmutní ho ale tíživé ticho, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo._

_,H-Hinato… Můžeš mi n-něco slíbit?" Dívka v odpověď kývne hlavou. ,P-prosím… ne-nech mě žít…" _

_,C-co? A-ale jak? Ne-nedokážu tě vy-vyléčit…" Další krůpěje slz smáčí hebkou tvář._

Okvětní plátek dopadne dívce na obličej a jemně jí přejede rty. Začervená se.

_,Víš Hinato…" řekne chlapec ochraptěle. Jeho hlas zněžněl a v očích se mu usídlil láskyplný pohled. Pomaličku si ji k sobě přitahuje a i přes veškerou bolest se vytáhne do sedu. _

_Dívka na něj zmateně hledí, slzy kanou z napuchlých očí jako dva vodopády, neví co od něj čekat._

_,Miluji tě…" vydechne těsně před tím, než spojí její a své rty v něžném polibku. Opatrně, jakoby byla porcelánovou panenkou, jíž může lehce rozbít, ji pohladí po tváři. _

_Dívka v šoku zavírá oči a hlavou se jí honí zmatené myšlenky. Neví jak zareagovat, ale ani to, jestli by mu byla schopna upřímně odpovědět. V tomto okamžiku neví nic, stejně jako předtím. Než si ale stačí plně uvědomit, co se v posledních několika minutách odehrálo, ucítí na rtech kovově nasládlou chuť krve. Zděšeně otvírá oči zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se chlapcovy rty odpojují od jejích a jeho tělo se bezvládně sune k zemi… _

_Motá se mu hlava. Opojený dívčinou sladkou vůní a omámený ztrátou krve se sesune zpět na zem. V bezvědomí…_

Zatřepe řasami aby zahnala štiplavé slzy, které se znovu a znovu pokoušejí uniknout ze svého vězení v jejích očích.

Diví se, že je ještě schopná plakat. Myslela si, že už všechny své slzy vypotřebovala. Plakala totiž velice dlouho… Mnoho hodin neustálého pláče a jediná myšlenka - _,Kdyby __mě__ nechránil."…_

_Ale co k němu vlastně cítím?_ Vystrašeně si uvědomuje, že odpověď není tak snadná jak si myslela. Vůbec to není snadné.

_Je to opravdu jen přátelství? Nebo… Ne, nevím… Vůbec nic nevím! Vždy byl můj nejlepší přítel. Pomáhal mi, když jsem potřebovala. Uměl mě rozveselit, když jsem propadla depresi a beznaději. Pomáhal mi stát se silnější a nikdy se nade mne nepovyšoval. Stále byl při mně, se mnou… Ale já přeci milovala Naruto-kuna… __Milovala__? Znamená to, že už ho nemiluji? Znamená to snad, že už nemá v mém srdci tak výsadní postavení, jaké měl od začátku, když jsem se potkali na akademii? Pokud je tomu tak… Nahradil ho někdo? Někdo důležitější? Někdo koho miluji teď, v přítomnosti?… Kdo zná odpovědi na mé otázky? No?! Nikdo… Jen já sama… Jako vždy. Ale… Moje pocity jsou tak zmatené – vůbec se v nich nevyznám… Co jsem cítila když mě Kiba-kun… p-políbil? Co jsem cítila? Zmatek, překvapení a ještě něco… Co to bylo? Měla jsem pocit jakoby mi v žaludku začali poletovat motýlci… Co to je? _

_,Pravá láska.' _napoví jí neznámý vnitřní hlas.

Pravá láska? Tenhle pocit vyvolá pravá láska? Ale to by znamenalo že…

_,Ho miluješ…'_

,Miluji ho." vydechne a ruměnec ozdobí její bledé tváře. Zoubky pochybností přesto ohlodávají její duši.

_Je to pravda? Není to jen můj nejlepší přítel? Jak to můžu zjistit? _Kyselina jménem ,zoufalství a nejistota" ji zevnitř zžírá.

,Hinata!" Dívka zvedne hlavu. Smutné oči spatří záblesk růžové a žluté barvy.

,Sakura-san? Naruto-kun?"

,Hinato… Je ti dobře?" Plesk! Narutovi na hlavě přistála Sakuřina pěst.

,Blbečku!" uleví si lékařská kunoichi. Starostlivý pohled na tmavovlasou dívku se zastaví na slzách, které dívka rychle stírá.

,Hinata… Operace už skončila… Jeho stav není kritický, ale je v kómatu… Je mi to moc líto, ale teď už záleží jen na něm…"

,Ten psí kluk je silnej! Nebojte se o něj tolik! To zvládne." prohlásí Naruto optimisticky. Dívka se lehce usměje.

,A co Akamaru?"

,Bude v pořádku, je v dobrých rukách." Chvíle ticha nastane mezi třemi ninji.

,M-Mohla bych h-ho vidět?"

,Ano, jistě…"

Bílé chladné stěny. Kovové dveře. Před nimi stojí Hinata. Sakura jí povzbudivě stiskne ruku a Naruto na ní mrkne. Zhluboka se nadechne a třesoucí se rukou otevře ledové dveře. Zavře za sebou a zanechá své dva společníky na chodbě. Otočí se k lůžku na němž leží, obvazy zavázaný chlapec napojený na spoustu hadiček.

Ostrý nádech.

,K-Kiba-kun…" hlas se jí nepředstavitelně třese. Do očí se znovu derou slzy a hrdlo se svírá. Nejistě k němu přejde. Chytne ho za bezvládnou ruku. Necítí z něj žádné obvyklé teplo, ten život… Nic. Mráz jí přeběhne po zádech. Celá se roztřese nekontrolovatelným pláčem.

,N-ne! Kiba-kun…" sesune se na kolena, hlavou se opírá o lůžko. Stále pevně drží jeho ruku a ze zavřených očí jí stékají horké slzy.

_,H-Hinato… Můžeš mi n-něco slíbit?" Dívka v odpověď kývne hlavou. ,P-prosím… ne-nech mě žít…" _

_,C-co? A-ale jak? Ne-nedokážu tě vy-vyléčit…" Další krůpěje slz smáčí hebkou tvář. _

_Jemně ji pohladí po hedvábných vlasech. Slabý úsměv._

_,Ne… Tak jsem t-to nemyslel…" Nechápavý pohled .,Já chci žít dál tady…" Rukou se lehce dotkne místa, kde má dívka srdce. Líce obou ninjů se zahalí do červeného hávu. _

_,V tvém srdci… To je mé největší a jediné přání…"_

_Tam budeš žít vždy… _pomyslí si dívka na pokraji propasti úplného zoufalství.

Jemně se pokusí hnout rozbolavělým tělem. Ucítí pevné sevření levé ruky. Pomalu otevře oči.

,H-Hinata?" promluví nevěřícně slabým hlasem.

Dívka na něj upírá uplakané oči plné smutku, zoufalství, nejistoty, strachu, utrpení a dalších podobných emocí. Chlapce to vyděsí. Naštěstí se dívčiny perlové oči naplní překvapením a štěstím.¨

,Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun!" okamžitě se zvedne ze země a jemně chlapce obejme.

,V mém srdci by si žil i kdybys mě o to nepožádal. A žít budeš." Lehký nádech rozhodnosti v jejím hlase chlapce mile překvapí. Stejně jako její slova.

,C-co tím myslíš? Hinata…" Dívka se mu zahledí do tmavých očí a krvavě se začervená. Pomaličku se přiblížím svým obličejem k jeho. Sametový dotek ucítí na svých rtech. Dívka je něžná, ale nejistá. Neví jestli už není na odpověď pozdě. Tázavě se na něj zahledí. V okamžiku ucítí odpověď.

Štěstí naplňuje srdce obou shinobiů – nejlepších přátel a teď už i něčeho víc…

,Miluji tě…" zašeptá dívka.


End file.
